Velas com essência de abóbora
by Helena Black
Summary: Colin e Gina decidem inventar um jogo que os ajudem a se livrar de suas tendências antisociais. Gina acha que Harry é gay, Draco está perturbado e o Cálice de Fogo tem cheiro de abóboras! O que tudo isso significa? DG! TRADUÇÃO.


**ESTA FIC É UMA TRADUÇÃO**

**Fic original:** Pumpkin Scented Candles – http/ www . fanfiction . net/s/1599541/1/

**Autora:** Tiny Q – oneleggedlesbianseagull(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Tradução:** Helena Black - helenaalleite(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br

**Sinopse:** Colin e Gina decidem inventar um jogo que os ajudem a se livrar de suas tendências anti-sociais. Gina acha que Harry é gay, Draco está perturbado e o Cálice de Fogo tem cheiro de abóboras! O que tudo isso significa? DG! **TRADUÇÃO.**

**N/A:** Ok, eu tive esta idéia de chegar em pessoas aleatórias por um tempo, mas nunca a usei. Mas eu tenho passado por coisas estranhas ultimamente, tentando pôr para fora tudo o que eu quero que saia. É tempo para mover-se devagar para outras coisas. acena tristemente De qualquer forma, levou um tempo para que esta idéia saísse, e mais tempo ainda para de fato escrever essa história. Não é nada do que eu gostaria que fosse, mas tem seus momentos, espero... Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nada, exceto a falta de trama. E só para deixar claro, Lallie me deu a idéia da pequena discussão sobre herbologia entre Colin e Neville. Mas para vocês descobrirem sobre o que eu estou falando, vocês terão que ler. Mas eu não consigo me lembrar qual de nós teve a idéia da parte do cálice de fogo... Memória estúpida. Nunca funciona quando eu preciso...

* * *

**Velas com essência de abóbora**

* * *

Tudo começou meio que como um jogo. Bem, "meio" que como um jogo seria uma suavização grosseira. Seria mais para um daqueles jogos que uma vez que você decide jogá-los, você entra de cabeça e tudo o que você pensa gira em torno desse jogo anteriormente mencionado. E então as coisas começam a mudar. As coisas começam a mudar na sua vida. Elas mudam por causa desse jogo. E não era nem sequer um jogo inteligente.

Gina Weasley e seu querido amigo Colin Creevery estavam no sexto ano quando isso tudo aconteceu. Poderia ter começado no ano anterior se não fosse pelo excesso de estudo para os NOM's, então era o sexto ano mesmo. O ano que era supostamente um dos mais extensos, porque a rotina escolar era tão exaustiva àquela altura e nada nunca realmente acontecia no sexto ano. Nada que fosse a escola a responsável, pelo menos.

Colin que tinha começado. Ele realmente começou, embora lhe dirá o contrário se você um dia lhe perguntar. Ele e Gina estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore onde eles freqüentemente sentavam-se, perto do lago, e conversavam sobre várias coisas que lhes vinham à mente, enquanto fitavam a água do lago. Eles geralmente faziam isso. Eles eram os melhores amigos apesar de tudo.

"Sabe, é engraçado," disse Colin depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. Gina, que estava deitada, olhando para os galhos acima, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o garoto de cabelos da cor-de-areia interrogativamente. "Você já namorou tantos caras e ainda não consegue começar uma conversa com alguém que você não conhece."

"E daí?" ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos. "Não é como se você fosse diferente, Creevery. Você avançou de implorar para poder tirar uma foto do Harry a correr para outra direção sempre que o avista. E eu sei que você não é hostil aos gays então essa teoria não cola." Ela parou por um momento. "E não é como se você conversasse com alguém além de mim e Denis."

"Não é verdade!" O loiro disse furiosamente. "Eu converso com alguns colegas na aula de Herbologia." Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. Colin se mexeu desconfortavelmente. "Tá, então talvez só se elas conversarem primeiro comigo." Ele mexeu-se mais um pouco. "O que é quase nunca."

Gina sorriu levemente. "Vê? Você também não é o Senhor Perfeito," Gina disse em seu tom "moderado". Ou pelo menos era o que Colin achava que era. Embora para a maioria das outras pessoas provavelmente parecia um tom arrogante. Não diferente da voz de sabe-tudo da Hermione. Mas eles não conheciam a Gina tão bem quanto ele. "E, além disso, por que eu conversaria com pessoas que eu não conheço quando eu tenho todos os amigos que preciso?"

Colin ficou quieto e Gina sentou-se e o olhou. Para ela, o garoto era uma criatura muito curiosa. Bem, não tão curiosa quanto excêntrica, porque sua personalidade era uma das mais loucas que ela já encontrara. Bem, depois de Luna Lovegood. Mas depois dela, Colin era um tanto quanto peculiar, o que era provavelmente o motivo de ela apreciar tanto sua companhia. Ele era to diferente de qualquer pessoa "normal" que ela conheceu. E ela gostava de conhecer pessoas que não eram iguais às outras. Pessoas que não eram iguais. Pessoas que não tinham medo de ser elas mesmas. No fim, era um sinal de força.

E o garoto magricela, desengonçado, era definitivamente uma pessoa forte. E um artista, além disso. Ele sabia do que ele gostava e do que ele não gostava. E ele não tinha medo de defender seu ponto de vista, ainda que ele não falasse com ninguém se não precisasse. Não que ela fosse muito diferente. Para ela não havia problema em sentar quieta numa classe quando ela não conhecia ninguém. Era realmente um processo simples. Se eles não quisessem conversar com ela, por que ela deveria querer conversar com eles? E havia muitas pessoas que conversavam com ela, veja só. De que outra forma você acha que ela teve todos aqueles namorados ao longo dos anos?

"Mas eu estive pensando," disse Colin calmamente, atraindo a atenção de Gina.

"Sobre o quê?" ela perguntou, olhando para o amigo.

"Bem, eu acho que sei um jeito de a gente resolver nosso comportamento anti-social."

Gina mais uma vez ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sério? E o que você propõe?"

Colin então a olhou com seus olhos verde-azuis, e havia algo neles. Algo que sempre fazia com que Gina tivesse a sensação que alguma coisa está para acontecer. Era o mesmo tipo de sensação que ela tinha quando estava perto dos gêmeos. Era uma sensação que lhe dizia que as coisas iriam ficar interessantes. Ficar divertidas. Ela conteve um sorriso de expectativa.

Talvez este era o motivo de ela apreciar tanto a companhia de Colin. O rapaz às vezes a lembrava tanto os gêmeos. Os únicos irmãos que não a tratavam como criança como o resto da família tinha o odioso hábito de fazer. Que haviam visto sua habilidade de cuidar de si mesma. Sua habilidade de causar muita confusão mesmo se ela quisesse. Embora ela o fizesse discretamente, ao contrário daqueles dois com seu pântano no corredor. Uma admirável de uma confusão foi aquela.

"Bem," começou Colin, sentando-se um pouco mais reto e começando a parecer um pouco mais excitado. Aparentemente ele tinha visto o interesse nos olhos dela. "Lembra do Torneio Tribruxo?" perguntou, e a ruiva assentiu. "Então, eu estive pensando em uma maneira que nos faria conhecer mais pessoas. Nos forçaria a conversar com as pessoas. Mas eu não consegui encontrar uma maneira de a gente imaginar com quem a gente teria que conversar."

"É um tanto quanto deplorável se é isso que você tem em mente, Colin," Gina suspirou, o interesse diminuindo levemente dos seus olhos. "Conversar com pessoas aleatoriamente?"

Colin a encarou e resistiu ao desejo de reprimi-la com o olhar. Certamente a garota poderia se aborrecer facilmente se você dissesse algo errado, mas ela também parecia perder o interesse muito rapidamente. Especialmente nos últimos tempos. Ela precisava que alguma coisa nova acontecesse em sua vida. E ele também.

"Não, não desse jeito," ele disse, dessa vez a reprimindo com o olhar. "E teria sido desse jeito se eu não tivesse pensado em algo melhor." Ele pausou para dar o que ele achava que parecia um efeito dramático. Gina continuou a encará-lo. "A gente cria um Cálice de Fogo e coloca uma lista de todos os alunos da escola." O brilho nos olhos de Gina retornou levemente. "E então o nome de quem quer que seja que sair de lá a gente teria certeza que há um motivo pra gente conversar com essa pessoa, Porque é assim que essas coisas funcionam."

"Mas como que a gente vai arranjar um Cálice de Fogo?" ela perguntou, seu rosto começando a se mexer de um modo travesso. Isso fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais atraente que antes.

Colin não tinha dúvidas do motivo de ela ser tão procurada pela população masculina de Hogwarts. A garota era incrivelmente deslumbrante. Ela era mesmo. Esbelta, corpo cheio de curvas. Pernas alongadas. Longos cabelos vermelhos, sedosos, com cachos nas pontas. E ela tinha aquelas sardas no rosto que faziam com que ela se distinguisse tanto. Colin teria chamado-a para sair com ele, mas eles eram amigos há tempo demais. Ele sabia coisas demais sobre ela que isso seria mais que embaraçoso. Bem mais que embaraçoso. Além disso, ele gostava mais dela como amiga.

"A sua dúvida me machuca, Weasley," ele disse com um falso tom magoado. Ele pegou sua mochila que estava atrás dele e retirou dela um cálice. "Eu peguei isso do Salão Principal ontem à noite," ele disse orgulhoso, oferecendo-a o copo dourado. Ele sempre achou que eles eram bregas. "E," começou, alcançando sua mochila mais uma vez e retirando um livro grande. "Aqui está um livro de feitiços que nos diz como transformar um cálice comum em um Cálice de Fogo." Agora Gina estava sorrindo. "O único problema é que eu sou terrível em Feitiços."

"Presumo então que é aí que eu entro?" perguntou Gina, seu sorriso alargando. Ela era a melhor da sala em Feitiços, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Era uma coisa em que ela sentia que ela era realmente boa. Bem, tirando sua posição de Artilheira, é claro.

Colin assentiu, sorrindo, sabendo que ele tinha conseguido. Ele tinha o interesse dela e agora seu plano não iria falhar. Não iria falhar porque Gina Weasley estava dentro. E Gina Weasley nunca deixava alguma coisa pela qual ela estava ávida falhar.

Sabem, eu acho que estava suavizando o quanto Colin estava envolvido no início deste pequeno jogo. Ele foi o único criador. Gina só ajudou a mudá-lo.

* * *

Gina fez seu caminho para a Torre da Grifinória umas duas horas mais tarde. Esta era a rotina. Todos os dias depois das aulas e do jantar, lá para as seis horas, Gina voltava sozinha enquanto Colin ia para a Ala Oeste da escola para trabalhar com sua fotografia. Ele tinha sua própria sala escura e tudo mais. É impressionante o que os professores fazem pelos artistas da escola. Até o Dino Thomas tinha seu próprio estúdio. Gina gostava de passar o tempo lá, e ainda ia lá de vez em quando. Tinha tantas coisas engraçadas lá dentro. Mas ela não gostava de visitar Colin em seu estúdio. As coisas de que ele tirava fotos lhe davam arrepios em um dia bom. O resto do tempo, bem...

Sua mochila estava retinindo um pouco mais alto que antes. Agora havia uma autêntica fenda em que cabia um Cálice de Fogo. Para ela não tinha sido problema nenhum enfeitiçar o cálice, mas alguma coisa tinha ido levemente errada. Ainda tinha restos do suco de abóbora do Colin dentro do cálice, e agora ao invés de uma chama de um azul brilhante, a chama era laranja. E cheirava estranhamente a abóboras. Mas a não ser por este pequeno infortúnio, estava perfeitamente certo. Agora tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era conseguir a lista.

Fred e Jorge tinham lhe dado antes de ela vir para a escola para o quinto ano. Eles tinham roubado a lista da cuba de Dumbledore quando estavam no segundo ano. Ela não podia acreditar que eles tinham dado a ela ao invés do Trio Maravilha, entretanto ela agora estava em sua posse.

"Nós estamos deixando isso com você," dissera Fred, mostrando-lhe um pergaminho enrolado.

"O que é isso?" perguntara Gina, olhando curiosamente para o pergaminho e se perguntando por que eles o dariam a ela.

"Uma lista de todo mundo da escola," explicara Jorge.

"Uma lista que se auto-atualiza de todo mundo da escola," acrescentara Fred.

"A gente costumava usá-la para as Gemialidades Weasley. Mas a gente não precisa mais dela uma vez que nosso estabelecimento cresceu além daquelas simples paredes." Ambos os gêmeos pareceram recordativos e Gina sorrira.

"Mas agora a gente está dando ela pra você, Gina," repetira Fred.

"A gente sabe que você vai encontrar alguma coisa pra fazer com ela que nos deixará orgulhosos," elaborara Jorge.

"Alguma coisa interessante."

"Alguma coisa errada."

Ainda que naquele ano ela não fora capaz de pensar em nada para se fazer com uma lista de nomes. O que ela poderia fazer? Mas agora, agora ela tinha um grande uso para a lista. Agradecendo aos gêmeos e toda sua travessura psicótica, ela pulou os últimos poucos degraus para o Buraco do Retrato, ignorando os olhares estranhos que ela recebeu dos terceiranistas que estavam entrando. Ela entrou junto com eles e olhou em volta. Avistando seu destino, dirigiu-se ao seu lugar usual.

"Oi Harry," disse alegremente, sentando-se em uma poltrona esponjosa ao lado do fogo.

"Oi Gina," ele respondeu, desviando os olhos do livro em suas mãos e sorrindo para ela. Ela sorriu de volta.

Esta era a rotina deles. Quando Colin ia para seu estúdio e Rony e Hermione saíam para namorar, os dois restantes sentavam-se juntos e conversavam sobre qualquer coisa que eles quisessem. E Gina achava que isso era absolutamente ótimo. Ela não se sentia ameaçada por Harry de nenhuma maneira. E ela certamente não corava quando ele falava com ela. Isto certamente não iria funcionar. Primeiro porque ela tinha desistido dele no terceiro ano quando ela percebera que nunca iria acontecer nada entre eles. Segundo porque ele era gay.

Bem, na verdade ele nunca viera e lhe contara isso, mas ela podia ler os sinais. Ela poderia dizer pelo modo que ele movia demais suas mãos. E o modo que ele andava. Na verdade, era quase tudo sobre ele. Isso e o fato de ele ainda não ter encontrado nenhuma garota, ainda que por todos os lados elas se jogavam, e jogavam suas calcinhas, para cima dele. Sem falar por cima e por baixo. Ela achava que ele sentia que o relacionamento deles iria ficar embaraçoso se ele pusesse isto à tona. Então ela sentava lá, esperando que ele confiasse nela o suficiente, sem contar pra ninguém. Bem, ela tinha contado pro Colin, mas ele não era qualquer um.

"O que você estava lendo?" ela perguntou, olhando para o livro enquanto ele sumia.

Harry fez um barulho desgostoso. "_Poções derivadas das Formas Vivas Marítimas,_" sibilou Harry com uma voz zombeteira que fez com que Gina risse. "Você vai odiar Poções no ano que vem," ele disse sombriamente, encarando o livro que agora estava em sua mochila. "O Snape fica ainda pior. Ele é que nem um maldito ditador." Ele mudou sua voz novamente, "Leiam isto e aquilo, mas sob circunstância nenhuma leiam aqueles. Escrevam suas anotações neste formato, eu passarei checando. Não use sua camisa assim, você vai pegar fogo e eu vou ter que te tirar daqui. Limpe seu traseiro da frente para trás."

Gina irrompeu em um outro acesso de riso que simplesmente aqueceu o coração de Harry. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que ele não tinha a visto como ela é antes. Uma mulher jovem e encantadora que na verdade o achava engraçado, ao contrário de todas as outras que estavam sempre rindo de um jeito falso e irritante toda vez que ele fazia uma piada. E ela era bonita. Para dizer o mínimo, Harry estava loucamente apaixonado pela garota.

Ainda que ele ainda não tinha dito nada. Ele não conseguia achar um jeito. Toda vez que ele tentava não dava certo e ele parecia um louco. Então ele tinha desistido das tentativas anteriores e estava aguardando o momento certo chegar. Mas até então ele estava bem contente de estar perto dela toda noite, ouvindo ela falando desconexamete, mexendo o rosto daquele jeito bonitinho e rindo do que ele tinha que falar. Sim, ele definitivamente poderia suportar isto até ele ter mais.

"Ora, vamos, não é tão ruim assim," disse ela suavemente, ainda sorrindo. "É o seu último ano. Depois você vira um Auror e atormenta ele pro resto da sua vida."

"Infelizmente não é assim que funciona," Harry disse sombriamente, encarando-a. "Há regras e regulamentos sobre tudo aquilo."

"Olha só, Harry tem feito lição de casa," ela disse docemente. "Estou impressionada."

"Você deveria estar," ele disse simplesmente, tentando parecer austero, mas não conseguindo muito bem. Ele sentia que nunca poderia ficar bravo com ela. Não havia nada que ela poderia fazer que o tirasse do sério. Outras pessoas conseguiam. Facilmente. Mas não ela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, então seu colírio de cabelos vermelhos disse: "Harry, você acha que eu sou anti-social?"

"De onde você tirou isso?" ele perguntou, surpreso.

"Sei lá," ela disse, olhando para as próprias mãos. "Mas você acha que eu sou?"

Harry olhou para ela. Bem, ele não poderia dizer que ela era uma eremita, mas ela também não era uma daquelas borboletas. Ela só ficava meio que na dela, e respondia se falassem com ela. Mas ela nunca tomava a iniciativa. Então ele supôs que ela era um pouco...

"Acho que um pouco, por quê?" ele perguntou, olhando para ela. Ela parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa, e isto fez com que o coração de Harry batesse mais forte.

"Ah, à toa."

* * *

Colin esperava ansiosamente sua parceira ruiva de crime aparecer. Ela estava atrasada. Mas então, isto não o surpreendia. Ela gostava de estar elegantemente atrasada. Mas às vezes isto se difundia em um evidente atraso. Ou um atraso extremo. Mas estas ocasiões eram um tanto quanto raras, pelos padrões de Colin pelo menos.

Ele estava no canto que os gêmeos costumavam ficar. Ele e Gina meio que adotaram este canto quando eles saíram. Bem, eles, apesar de tudo, precisavam de um lugar para conspirar. E aquele era um lugar muito bom para conspirar. Tinha uma taboa solta atrás de uma das poltronas embaixo da qual eles podiam guardar seus planos e coisas. Ele olhou em volta, as pessoas não estavam olhando para ele. Elas nunca olhavam.

"Oi," ele escutou, de repente, a voz de Gina. Ela estava com uma voz mais alegre que a usual. Gina não era de acordar cedo, mas aqui estava ela, parecendo que já tinha acordado há horas. Colin sentiu-se levemente desanimado.

"Você trouxe?" ele perguntou, desviando os olhos do chão.

"Não," zombou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele, mas pegando seu Cálice de Fogo enfeitiçado do mesmo jeito. Então ela pegou uma pilha de papéis que estavam todos escritos com sua letra ilegível. Ela estendeu a pilha para ele. "Eu copiei todos os nomes. Agora a gente só precisa colocar eles no Cálice de Fogo. Eu acho que como foi você que pensou em tudo isso, você pode colocá-los."

Ele pegou a pilha, olhando-a. Eram certamente muitos nomes. Olhando para o Salão Comunal mais uma vez, ele largou a pilha dentro do cálice que Gina tinha colocado no meio dos dois. A chama laranja tremeluziu, então se apagou. Ele olhou para o cálice.

"E agora o que a gente faz?" perguntou.

"Bem, uma vez que você vai primeiro, dê uma batidinha com a sua varinha e diga: Tentativa um," explicou Gina, indicando sua varinha e o cálice. "Então ele deve expelir o nome de quem você tem que falar. Daí amanhã eu faço a mesma coisa."

"Ok," disse Colin encolhendo os ombros. Então, olhando em volta mais uma vez, ele deu uma batidinha no cálice e um agradável "ding" pôde ser ouvido. "Tentativa um."

Os dois esperaram, olhando para o cálice, que parecia estar sofrendo medo. Mas assim que Gina começara a temer ter feito algo errado, a chama laranja reacendeu, trazendo consigo o cheiro de abóboras, e cuspiu um pedaço de papel. Colin o pegou.

"Neville Longbottom," ele leu em voz alta para ela. "Então eu vou ter que conversar com ele?"

"Aparentemente," disse Gina com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela sabia que Colin não gostava nem um pouco de Neville. Se ela se lembrava corretamente, ele o chamava de um "imbecil louco sem nenhuma vida". Gina não concordava. Neville era uma das pessoas mais doces e incompreendidas que ela conhecia. E o tempo que ela tinha passado com ele enquanto a AD existia apenas fortaleceu suas crenças. Ainda que ela soubesse que o garoto gostava dela. Ele tentando salvá-la fora um grande vestígio. Mas ela nunca tinha dito nada. Teria sido estranho. Muito estranho. Na verdade, por um tempo ela tentou juntar ele com a Luna. Os dois tinham uma coisa faltando em suas vidas e ela pensou que talvez eles poderiam preencher o vazio um do outro. Mas isso foi só a pessoa romântica fazendo seu discurso.

"Eu quero detalhes completos."

**Tentativa nº 1**

Colin olhou em volta. Sim, aquele era definitivamente Neville Longbottom, saindo de sua última aula: Herbologia. Colin estava saindo da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e pensou por um instante passageiro que ele teria sorte de não ter que ir ao encalço do garoto mais velho. Respirando fundo, ele correu até o garoto que ele tanto desprezava. Ele sabia que Gina gostava dele, mas ele nunca poderia se livrar do fato que, bem, ele não sabia exatamente qual era o fato. No fim, ele não gostava de Neville Longbottom.

"Oi Neville," disse Colin o mais agradavelmente que pôde. 'Você pode fazer isso', assegurou a si mesmo, vendo o rosto claro e sorridente do rapaz ao seu lado voltar-se para ele.

"Oh, oi Colin," disse Neville alegremente. Mas ele não disse mais nada. Aparentemente isto não seria tão fácil quanto Colin pensou que fosse. 'Idiota' ele pensou com raiva. Eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Então," disse Colin lentamente, soltando um assobio. "Soube que você gosta de plantas."

Neville abriu a boca e veio uma torrente de palavras. E não parou. Colin começou a ter a sensação que ele tinha cometido um erro ao escolher participar desse jogo estúpido. Ele era realmente muito estúpido.

**Duas Horas Depois**

"Então, como foi?" perguntou Gina alegremente, desviando os olhos do livro assim que o garoto alto que ela conhecia como Colin entrou desanimadamente no Salão Comunal e estatelou-se no sofá ao lado dela. Ele a olhou estupidamente. "Como foi?" ela perguntou mais devagar desta vez, olhando-o cuidadosamente. Ele parecia um pouco perturbado.

O garoto abriu a boca. Então a fechou. Então a abriu novamente. Ele parecia um peixe. Um peixe que não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer. Depois da sua boca ter feito aquela coisa de peixe mais cinco vezes, ele fez um barulho desgostoso e encostou a cabeça no sofá.

"Bem, eu vou ter as notas mais altas da sala em Herbologia esse ano," ele disse com uma voz baixa e deprimida.

* * *

"Você sabe por que Neville é tão obcecado com Herbologia?" Gina perguntou curiosamente ao seu companheiro, olhando-o do seu retiro na poltrona esponjosa.

Harry a olhou. Esta era a segunda pergunta estranha que ela lhe perguntou em dois dias. Não que ela nunca perguntasse coisas estranhas, longe disso. Uma vez ela tinah perguntado se ele achava que Voldemort algum dia pudesse se juntar a uma banda e então ter um programa de televisão baseado em sua vida. Ela estava falando sério. Então talvez as duas questões recentes não eram tão estranhas quanto esta, mas elas ainda eram estranhas.

"Bem," disse Harry lentamente, olhando em volta. Ele não gostava quando as pessoas falavam dele e ele ouvia, então ele não queria fazer o mesmo com o garoto em questão. "No começo foi porque era a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer corretamente."

"Mas agora ele é muito bom em defesa pessoal e feitiços," Gina disse lentamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Desde que você o ajudou."

Harry corou levemente. "Eu sei, mas eu acho que Herbologia foi a primeira matéria em que ele era bom e ele se sente mais confortável com ela." Ele parou. "Mas você devia perguntar isso pra ele, ele poderia te dizer melhor que eu." Ela assentiu como se cogitasse a idéia. "Mas por que você está perguntando isso?"

"Ah, meio que me ocorreu hoje," ela disse lentamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas de leve. "Mas não tem importância."

Harry estava começando a achar que alguma coisa estava no ar. A garota estava aprontando alguma. Embora ele não tivesse idéia do que era. Mas ele ia descobrir. Ah se ia. E ele não ia precisar da ajuda de ninguém para fazê-lo. Porque realmente, no que Gina poderia se meter?

* * *

Era sexta-feira. E Colin se encontrou mais uma vez sentado no canto dos gêmeos. Não para sua surpresa, ele estava esperando pela pequena Senhorita Eu-Gosto-De-Estar-Atrasada. Suspirando, ele olhou para o Salão Comunal. Estava um pouco mais cheio hoje, mas mesmo assim ninguém parecia notá-lo. Ele se perguntou se um dia ele aparecesse pelado e corresse em volta gritando que ele estava apaixonado por um abacaxi se eles iriam notá-lo. Ele duvidava.

"Oi," a voz de Gina encontrou seu ouvido enquanto ela se estatelou pesadamente do seu lado. Ela parecia menos alegre nesta manhã. Isto de alguma forma suavizou o descontentamento de Colin com seus colegas de casa. Pelo menos alguma coisa era justa nesse mundo.

"É a sua vez hoje," ele disse impertinentemente, ainda ressentindo-se da pessoa com quem ele teve que conversar. Ele esperava secretamente que ela pegasse alguém pior. Como Millecent Bulstrode.

"Eu sei," ela disse amuadamente, alcançando a taboa solta no assoalho e retirando o cálice de onde eles o tinham escondido. Ela o colocou na sua frente e o encarou. Colin não pôde evitar sorrir para ela. Esta era definitivamente a maneira que a garota tinha que agir de manhã. Então ele sorriu ainda mais quando ela pegou sua varinha e disse, depois de fazer com que o cálice fizesse o "ding": "Tentativa dois."

Os dois ficaram lá sentados, assistindo o cálice acender e depois de um tempo, cuspir um pedaço de papel. Aparentemente não era tão assustador quanto tinha sido no dia anterior. A mão de Gina pegou o papel com a rapidez que não deixou dúvidas a Colin de por que ela tinha tentado ser uma Apanhadora.

Gina olhou com cansaço para o papel e de repente se sentiu totalmente acordada. Como se de repente três xícaras de café se auto-aparataram dentro de seu estômago. 'Não', ela pensou, sentindo o sangue gelar. 'Isto não pode estar acontecendo'. Ela olhou novamente e de repente se sentiu cansada de novo. Acho que o café deixou seu sistema tão rapidamente como ele chegou.

"Quem é?" ela ouviu Colin perguntar calmamente. Ela se virou para vê-lo franzir as sobrancelhas. Ela entregou o papel. "Draco Malfoy?" ele leu em voz alta, então ela viu seus olhos se arregalarem. Talvez ele não deveria ter pensado que ela pegasse alguém terrível como Millecent Bulstrode, porque ela tinha definitivamente recebido alguém pior. Bem pior.

Gina colocou o cálice de volta em seu esconderijo desanimadamente. Então os dois se levantaram, parecendo perturbados demais para falar coerentemente. Foi então que Hermione apareceu.

"Por acaso vocês acenderam uma vela com essência de abóbora?" ela perguntou, farejando o ar.

**Tentativa nº 2**

Depois de ir para as aulas como um zumbi, Gina finalmente ergueu a cabeça e decidiu que ela tinha que encontrá-lo. Era parte do jogo. Se Colin podia conversar com alguém que ele não gostava, ela definitivamente poderia conversar com alguém que ela desprezava. E além disso, se ele tentasse alguma coisa, ela sempre podia mandar mais alguns bichos-papões voando em direção a ele. O simples pensamento fê-la sorrir.

E assim começou sua busca para encontrar o arrogante, complexo, egoísta metido à besta que achava que estava muito acima dela só porque ele tinha mais dinheiro que ela e o resto da família. Ela pensou sombriamente em quanto dinheiro os Malfoy's realmente tinham. E quantas conexões. Só levou um mês para que Narcisa pudesse comprar a liberdade do marido. Gina ficava levemente enjoada só de pensar na riqueza excessiva deles, mas isto é capitalismo. Ou aristocracia. A escolha é sua.

Mas não importava onde ela procurasse na escola, ela não conseguia encontrar o loiro. Deduzindo que ele provavelmente estava confinado em seu Salão Comunal, ela tristemente se dirigiu para fora achando que um pouco de ar iria lhe fazer bem. Não é como se ela soubesse o que iria dizer pra ele mesmo. Ela provavelmente iria acabar parecendo um animal manco e saído correndo. Ou então, como ela parecia um animal manco ela deveria sair mancando. Ou senão correndo mesmo.

Dirigindo-se à árvore que ela geralmente sentava-se com Colin, ela se encontrou parando abruptamente. Já havia alguém sentado lá. Alguém loiro. O mesmo alguém loiro que ela procurou por toda a escola. E ele estava sozinho.

Gina ficou parada, sentindo que talvez ela poderia tentar o papel de um animal louco na próxima peça da escola, se algum dia houve alguma. Mas então ela não conseguia pensar em nada para fazer além de ficar lá, parada. O mundo não tinha que funcionar desse jeito. Você não tinha que encontrar o que você esteve procurando no lugar que você sempre está. Muito menos a pessoa que você esteve procurando. Parecia que ela estava presa em um daqueles livros de romance barato. Barato e fedido.

Respirando profundamente e lembrando-se a si mesma que se Colin conseguiu ela conseguia também, ela andou com passos largos até a árvore com sua cabeça o mais erguida possível. Vindo de trás do sonserino mais velho, ela se sentou ao lado dele, fazendo com que a cabeça loira se voltasse em sua direção.

"Oi," ela disse, tentando sorrir o mais docemente possível. Bem, talvez se ela parecesse atraente ele não tentaria estrangulá-la. Ele simplesmente a encarou com seus olhos azuis-acinzentados. Mas ele não disse nada.

"Como vai você?" ela tentou, sentindo seu sorriso começar a definhar. Aparentemente ele não ia começar a tagarelar como Neville tinha convenientemente feito com Colin. Maldito Malfoy e seu silêncio.

Malfoy continuou a encará-la, sua expressão ficando ainda mais sombria. Era como se ele tivesse tentando assustá-la com o olhar. Gina não iria se assustar com isso, como eu mencionei anteriormente. Ela tinha um olhar próprio, e ele era bastante imune a qualquer outro, com exceção do de sua mãe. Mas ela podia sentir que seu sorriso tinha começado a ficar forçado. Era como se ela tivesse fazendo caretas de um modo não atraente. Então ela simplesmente decidiu sorrir de leve. Além disso, ela tinha encontrado algo mais para dizer.

"Sabe, eu acho que nunca realmente conversei com você antes," Gina parou. Ela meio que tinha conversado quando ela o azarou dois anos antes. Ela ainda gargalhava só de lembrar o quanto os olhos deles tinham arregalado em surpresa. Ela nunca pensou que olhos pudessem se arregalar tanto, tirando que eles olhos seriam de um Malfoy. Mas isso foi o que ele ganhou por subestimá-la. Todos aqueles que achavam que ela era só a Irmãzinha do Rony seriam tratados adequadamente.

Pelo olhar ainda mais sombrio no rosto de Malfoy, Gina teve a impressão que ele também estava se lembrando desta pequena parte na história deles. Mas aparentemente ele não achava que ela era tão divertida assim. "Bem," ela disse lentamente. "Pelo menos não diretamente."

"E eu tenho esperanças que você nunca mais irá," zombou Draco.

Ele não conseguia entender por que essa Weasley estúpida estaria sentada ao seu lado, ainda mais tentando começar uma conversa com ele. Era simplesmente, bem, errado. Ele nunca teve nenhum motivo para estar perto dela e ele se mantinha afastado sempre que podia. Não que ele tivesse medo dela, porque Draco Malfoy não tem medo de nada, ou assim ele diz, mas porque ele simplesmente não tinha nenhum interesse por ela. Ela era tediosa. Mesmo se ela tinha cabelos muito interessantes, agora que ele teve uma chance de olhá-lo, ou tinha olhos muito vibrantes que pareciam ter um toque de ouro demais para ser simplesmente castanhos. Até suas sardas, agora que ele pensou nisso, faziam com que ela parecesse um pouco menos tediosa. Foi nesse instante, meus amigos, que Draco mentalmente se bateu com um taco repetidas vezes. Um taco mental, é claro. Nós não iríamos querer que Gina achasse ele maluco, não é?

Gina estremeceu mentalmente quando eles ficaram em silêncio novamente. E o loiro estúpido ainda estava olhando para ela. Estava começando a ficar irritante. Bem, pelo menos ele tinha respondido. É um passo na direção certa, ou assim pensou Gina. Agora tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era que ele falasse um pouco mais...

"Sabe," começou Gina, pegando algo que poderia chamar sua atenção. "Eu ouvi um novo nome pra você outro dia." O rosto de Draco não mudou nem um pouco e ele continuou encarando. "Era Mal-Furão." Ela parou. Ainda sem reação. "Sabe," ela disse lentamente, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança retardada. Mas então, pelo olhar que ele estava dirigindo a ela, não teria sido tão difícil de entender. "Mal significa malvado em francês. Então você é um furão malvado." Nada ainda. "Bem, eu achei que era bonitinho..."

"Você é escrota, Weasley," ele disse finalmente, olhando-a com desagrado.

"Gostaria que você soubesse que eu não sou uma bola de testículo," ela disse com um tom indignado, contorcendo o rosto. Draco tinha certeza que aquilo não era um comportamento tedioso. Talvez ele realmente tenha julgado mal esta estúpida, desastrada Weasley.

(**N/T:** Quando o Draco xinga a Gina de escrota, originalmente ele usa uma palavra, _dork_, que em inglês quer dizer tanto estúpida, quanto pênis de baleia, algo assim. Procurei em vários dicionários, e todos me davam as mesmas definições. Então, na tradução, eu usei a palavra _escrota_, que significa tanto ordinário quanto aquela bola em que estão instalados os testículos; por isso da resposta da Gina, ela originalmente afirmava que não era nenhum pênis de baleia. Acredito que foi essa a parte mais trabalhosa para se traduzir.)

"Como você ainda prova meu ponto de vista," disse lentamente, embora mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo com que seu rosto parecesse ainda mais diferente que antes.

"Você é um canalha, sabia disso?" disse rispidamente, parecendo estar farta do velho "charme" Malfoy. Draco sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento que ele não podia explicar. Ele disse para a pontada se ferrar e deixá-lo em paz.

"E eu achava que eu era apenas um furão mau," respondeu lentamente, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela e descobrindo que era engraçado fazer com que a grifinória se aborrecesse.

"Eu acho que você deveria melhorar sua opinião," ela resmungou e se levantou, ficando mais alta que ele. "Você é muito mais coisas terríveis do que você acha que é." Com isto, ela virou-se abruptamente e andou vivamente para longe da árvore. Agora se Draco contou certo, sim, ele podia ver debaixo da saia curta dela se ele virasse sua cabeça um pouquinho para a direita.

Gina parou alguns passos depois e se virou. Draco pensou que tinha sido pego, mas relaxou depois de perceber que ela tinha mais com o que se preocupar: "Eu espero que você seja atingido por um balaço no próximo jogo de quadribol," disse com raiva. Ela parou. "Não posso esquecer de avisar ao Denis..."

"Então eu não tenho nada com o que me preocupar," Draco se viu respondendo, ficando bastante impressionado consigo mesmo e com sua facilidade de repreendê-la. "Aquele garoto não consegue acertar um balaço nem se ele o pegasse e o colocasse no lugar que ele queria que ele fosse."

Um comprido dedo do meio ergueu-se das profundezas de sua manga e ela foi embora. Draco se viu sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. Não. Talvez ela não fosse tão tediosa afinal.

* * *

Gina entrou depressa no salão comunal da Grifinória minutos mais tarde, para perceber que ela não seria mais capaz de falar com Colin. Ela não seria capaz de reprimi-lo por inventar um jogo tão estúpido, idiota e sem sentido. Ela tinha acabado de desperdiçar metade do dia procurando e estando com aquele canalha. E para quê? Nada, isso sim! Então Gina descobriu que ela tinha que se acalmar sentando-se de mau-humor perto de Harry como era a tradição e olhar com raiva para _ele_.

"Oi Gina," ele disse, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas, seu livro já esquecido.

"Por que o Malfoy é um bastardo?" reclamou, afundando-se em sua poltrona.

"Bem, olá para você também," murmurou e franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas. "O que ele fez para você, Gina?"

"Nada," ela respondeu de modo ressentido e Harry começou a se preocupar. Malfoy nunca tinha causado problemas à garota antes. Nem mesmo depois que ela o azarou e o fez de idiota na frente de seus amigos. Se ele estivesse começando alguma coisa agora...

"Bem, então por que o ressentimento?" perguntou gentilmente. Talvez o loiro canalha tivesse atacado-a ou algo do tipo. Talvez ele tivesse levado-a para um corredor e tentado conseguir alguma coisa. E o que esta coisa pode ter sido fez com que Harry ficasse subitamente enraivecido. Ele teria que derrubar o pervertido algumas vezes durante a próxima partida.

"Nenhum motivo, mesmo," sibilou. "É só que pessoas assim realmente me aborrecem." Ela começou a batucar os dedos no braço da poltrona de um jeito um tanto quanto estranho. "Realmente, realmente me aborrecem..."

Harry estava começando a pressentir que a garota estava novamente tramando algo. Embora desta vez ele tinha a impressão que ele nunca ia querer descobrir sobre o que era e a quem dizia respeito.

**Um mês depois**

Gina tinha dito a Colin sua opinião sobre seu jogo estúpido assim que o viu. Infelizmente, e inexplicavelmente, o garoto a convenceu que ela só tinha tido azar na primeira vez e que, com o tempo, o jogo ficaria mais divertido. Ela tinha relutantemente aceitado, mas cruelmente, e para não mencionar causticamente, esperava que ele pegasse alguém realmente odioso.

Ele pegou Goyle.

Nessas circunstâncias, essa moda de os dois acabarem por pegar pessoas terríveis continuou, mas finalmente se apagou quando eles começaram a pegar cada vez mais pessoas que eles não tinham a mínima idéia de quem eram. Isto tornou-se um pouco inconveniente, porque eles tinham que falar com outras pessoas na tentativa de achar a pessoa com a qual eles teriam que conversar. E as pessoas começaram a suspeitar, e com razão. Os dois ninguéns anti-sociais da escola de repente conversando com pessoas aleatórias e perguntando sobre outras pessoas. Sem mencionar que mais tarde você descobre que estes mesmos indivíduos eram forçados a manter conversas com os inquiridores. As pessoas começam a falar.

Então não era mais importante se Gina queria ou não que o jogo acabasse. Eles tiveram que parar ou senão tornar-se extremamente furtivos com o modo com o qual eles lidavam com seus informantes. Mas eles ainda teriam que descobrir um jeito de apagar a memória das pessoas depois de conversar com elas. Então eles decidiram terminar com o jogo.

Mas algum bem surgiu disso tudo. Depois de um mês conversando com as pessoas, ambos Gina e Colin achavam muito mais fácil agora conversar com as pessoas que eles eram mais familiarizados. Resumindo, eles estavam perdendo seu status de anti-social e tornando-se pessoas comuns que conversavam com outras pessoas. Oh, que melhoria, hein?

Mas eu tinha mencionado antes que o jogo não era um jogo qualquer. Que ele tinha tido repercussões. E fortes. Mas Gina estava apenas começando a perceber isso. Colin também.

Bem, começarei com Colin. Ele agora tem visitas freqüentes em seu estúdio. Na maioria fãs mulheres que acham sua arte um tanto quanto "intrigante", nas palavras de umas, ou "bonita", nas palavras de outras. Ele achava isso estranho, sua melhor amiga nem queria saber da sua arte, mas agora pessoas que ele mal conhecia queriam. Não que ele estivesse reclamando ou algo do tipo. Mas as fugidas de Gina estavam começando a irritá-lo. Tanto que agora ele propositalmente tirava fotos dela e gritava: "Eu estou roubando um pouco da sua alma!" toda vez que ele tirava uma foto, apenas para deixá-la brava. Ele dizia isso porque seu pai uma vez lhe disse que algumas culturas realmente acreditavam nisso, que uma foto leva junto com ela um pouco da alma da pessoa. Era um pensamento intrigante agora que ele parava pra pensar nele. Ele provavelmente poderia fazer uma câmera mágica que fazia isto. Se ele alguma vez fosse usá-la, obviamente.

Mas sabem, Colin ainda teria que descobrir o quão longe o jogo tinha ido. O quão longe ele tinha sido absorvido. E ele começara a perceber isto quando um certo alguém apareceu em seu estúdio. Alguém de olhos grandes e azuis...

"Oi," uma voz sonhadora disse da porta, fazendo Colin deixar de lado o filme desenvolvido que ele estava analisando. Ele estava começando a pensar seriamente que ele devia investir em uma fechadura para a porta. Ele começou a pensar que era uma idéia realmente excelente quando ele viu Luna Lovegood parada em sua porta.

"Oi," ele respondeu vagarosamente. Ela tinha sido a quinta pessoa com a qual ele teve que conversar. E desde então a garota não o deixara em paz. Ela parecia achar que o fato de ele ser um fotógrafo um tanto quanto fascinante. Para a desgraça de Colin. Os olhos da garota realmente lhe davam arrepios.

Sem mais delongas, a garota entrou em seu estúdio e se instalou em uma poltrona do lado oposto ao que ele estava. Não que o lugar era dos mais grandes...

"Eu só vim aqui para dizer oi," ela disse, olhando para os itens espalhados na mesa de trabalho dele.

"Bem, você já disse," ele respondeu, tentando fazer parecer que ele estava realmente ocupado, apesar de na verdade ele não estar. Ele não tinha certeza do porquê de ele não gostar de Luna, mas tinha alguma coisa nela que o mantinha afastado. Era a mesma coisa com Neville, e Gina também gostava dele. Ele estava começando a suspeitar que ele não gostava era dos amigos de Gina...

"E mais alguma coisa," ela disse sonhadoramente, virando seus olhos grandes em sua direção. Colin descobriu que ele não conseguia desviar os olhos. Tudo que ele podia fazer era encará-los. Encará-los e perceber que talvez eles não fossem tão grandes, afinal.

"O quê?" perguntou, forçando-se a parar de olhar para aqueles olhos grandes.

"Que eu gosto de você."

Colin virou a cabeça tão bruscamente que eu ainda estou chocada que ele não a destroncou. Ele encarou a loira, mas ela não estava olhando-o, um tom avermelhado enfeitando sua bochecha. Colin sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem.

"Uh, eu tenho que ir..." ele disse vagarosamente. E levantou-se com tamanha pressa que acabou por derrubar seu banquinho, correu até a porta. Ele nem sequer arriscou olhar para a garota ainda sentada com um ar sonhador em seu estúdio.

Ao todo, custou-lhe dois minutos para fazer seu caminho de volta ao salão comunal da grifinória. Um recorde, tenho certeza. Entrou pelo buraco do retrato, e ao ver a ruiva, correu até ela. Vendo que não havia mais onde sentar, estatelou-se no braço da poltrona em que ela estava sentada.

"Colin," Gina gritou, assustada com sua chegada. Bem, você estaria assustado se de repente aparecesse metade de uma bunda na sua cara. Ele olhou-a com um ar deplorável e ela ofegou. "Algum problema? O que aconteceu? Por que você está de volta tão cedo?"

Colin olhou de relance para Harry para vê-lo concordar com Gina. Abriu a boca e toda a história veio à tona.

Gina teve que morder a bochecha para não rir. Era tão Colin ficar revolvendo isso. "Ah! Isso foi tão fofo, Colin!" disse ela, com ar de deboche, quando ele terminou.

Ele olhou furiosamente para ela. "Fofo?" perguntou, sua voz ficando mais alta que o normal. "Fofo? Não é _fofo_! É perturbador, isso sim!" Ele pareceu ainda mais bravo quando viu o olhar divertido nos olhos de Gina. "Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu vou dormir antes que alguma outra coisa terrível aconteça comigo." Sua voz chiou. Com isto, ele levantou-se do braço da poltrona e fez uma retirada barulhenta para seu dormitório.

Harry e Gina observaram-no, divertidos.

"Você claramente sabe escolher amigos estranhos, Gina," Harry suspirou, olhando-a.

"Bem, eu tenho você, não é?" ela perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

Harry devolveu o sorriso, mas não disse mais nada. Eles caíram em outro silêncio, e Gina achou-se refletindo sobre Colin. Quem iria pensar que Luna gostava de Colin? Era estranho, agora que ela pensava no assunto. E isto nunca teria acontecido se eles não tivessem começado a jogar aquele jogo que ele inventou. Então na verdade era culpa dele próprio.

"Então, Malfoy tem te causado problemas?"

Gina olhou surpresa para Harry, mais pelo o que ele tinha dito do que pelo fato de ele ter dito alguma coisa. Ela não tinha falado mais nada para ele desde aquele discurso extravagante há mais ou menos um mês. Por que ele de repente disse isso? Mas era engraçado, vê, porque ela andou tendo leves problemas com Malfoy. Bem, eu disse que o jogo te absorvia, não? Você não pensou que foi só o Colin que teve problemas, né? Oh não, Gina tinha sido absorvida também. Vê, durante esse mês que passou, Gina podia jurar que Malfoy estava agindo de modo estranho. Bem, talvez não estranho, mas ela vivia notando-o onde geralmente ela não notava antes.

Ela estava no corredor, olhando para alguma coisa, quando vê lá estava ele! Ou ela estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória, olhava em volta e ele estava encarando-a. Ou ela ia a lugares que ela sabia que ele nunca freqüentava e ele estava parado lá, parecendo ter todo o direito de estar ali. Bem, este último não seria tão estranho, tirando o fato que ele estava parado perto do banheiro que ela sempre freqüentava, como se estivesse esperando alguém, mas não havia ninguém lá dentro. Se Gina fosse estúpida, ela acharia que o garoto mais velho estava seguindo-a. Mas por que ele a seguiria?

Mas sabe, não era só pelo fato de ela o estar vendo em todo lugar, mas também pelo fato de que ela não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Parecia que ele estava sempre lá, em algum lugar, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela em sua mente. E ela vivia se perguntando como que ele ficaria sem o sorriso malicioso. Como ele ficaria quando ele sorria de verdade? Muito mais bonito? Mais sexy? E havia aquela vozinha no fundo de sua mente que vivia sibilando que ele era um deus toda vez que ela o via. Para o horror dela, eu lhes asseguro. Bem, talvez não totalmente, ele _é_ Draco Malfoy, afinal...

"Gina, você está bem?" Harry perguntou depois de um tempo. Ela olhou para ele para ver preocupação em seu rosto.

"Estou bem," ela disse devagar. "Eu só me sinto bem cansada de repente. Acho que eu vou dormir um pouco mais cedo, tudo bem pra você?"

"Claro, sem problemas," ele concordou, e teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não virar levemente sua cabeça quando ela deu um beijo de boa-noite em sua bochecha. Ele não tinha certeza do quanto mais ele poderia esperar. Ele não sabia o quanto mais ele toleraria não poder chamá-la de alguma coisa mais que amiga. E ele estava começando a sentir que se ele não contasse logo, ele nunca mais teria a chance.

* * *

Gina achou-se passeando pelos corredores depois das aulas no dia seguinte, ainda meditando sobre o assunto que ela meditara no dia anterior. Não era como se ela estivesse obcecada pelo loiro só porque ela não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. E não era como se ela o conhecesse. Ela nunca nem tinha falado com ele antes de ser obrigada. Só para azará-lo. Mas ele tinha uma voz bonita quando ela falou com ele. Era como um xarope, se isso fez algum sentido. Além disso, ele era o inimigo do seu irmão, e devia ser o dela também.

Quando ela se aproximou de uma esquina, seus pensamentos começaram a mudar. Ela começou a pensar como seria se ela estivesse virando o corredor e se chocasse com ele. Iria ser tão excitante. Quero dizer, não seria excitante se você se chocasse com um cara sexy? Eu acho que seria. Mas então ela percebeu o clichê que seria se isso realmente acontecesse.

'Coisas assim não acontecem na vida real,' ela sibilou para si mesma, tentando banir um pensamento tão estúpido. Bem, pelo menos nem toda sua mente estava obcecada com Draco Malfoy. Ainda.

Como se para provar-se certa, Gina andou mais perto da parede, tentando virar bem rente à esquina. Desta forma, se alguém estivesse ali, ela iria definitivamente colidir-se com a pessoa. Ela mostraria ao mundo que clichês estúpidos nunca acontecem. Com a cabeça erguida, ela virou e BANG! Direto no peito de alguém.

Com um grito assustado, por mais de um motivo, Gina caiu no chão. 'Que perfeito,' ela pensou amargamente. 'É impossível que seja ele. Provavelmente é algum profe-' E assim que ela olhou para cima sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. Ali acima dela estava um alto, magro e até mesmo loiro alguém. Ela abriu a boca como se para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu.

"Olha por onde anda, Weasley," Draco disse devagar do jeito que planejou. Ele estava tentando chamar a atenção da garota por todo o mês, e ele não ia estragar seu plano agora porque ela estava olhando-o com aqueles olhos assustados.

E sim, eu disse o mês todo. Vê, parece que o Draco também caiu no joguinho. Desde o último encontro, ele parecia não conseguir se cansar de vê-la. E tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era como seria tocá-la ou como ela responderia a certas coisas. Ambas verbais e físicas, é claro.

E então sua campanha tinha começado. E deixem-me contar uma coisa: era de dar pena. Ele tentou todo o tipo de coisa para chamar a atenção dela, mas nada funcionava. Ele sentou perto dela na biblioteca, esperando que ela iria parar de ler aquele estúpido romance. Mas sempre parecia que os homens lindos, e excessivamente musculosos na opinião de Draco, eram intrigantes demais para ela trocá-los por ele. Então ele tentou se posicionar em lugares em que ele sabia que ela iria notá-lo. Como no corredor quando ela saía de uma de suas aulas. Isto também não adiantou muito, porque ela parecia sempre estar conversando com _alguém_ ultimamente e nunca o notava. Ela não costumava ser solitária?

Então ele começou a tomar medidas desesperadas e começou a ficar em lugares que ela sempre ia. Como aquele único banheiro estúpido. O porquê de alguém ir a apenas um banheiro era estranho para ele. Não era como se houvesse alguma diferença. Eles continham a mesma quantidade de lixo não-higiênico. Mas ela só tinha encarado-o como se ele fosse louco e o ignorou. Era ridículo! Ele até tinha optado por seguí-la a uma certa distância!

E agora, agora ele tinha finalmente tido sucesso com um de seus planos. Ele a viu vindo pelo corredor e rapidamente parou na esquina, esperando desesperadamente que ela iria virá-lo e colidir-se com ele. Ele imaginou que era alguma coisa que eles teriam feito naqueles livros estúpidos que ela lia. Talvez isso iria garantir-lhe alguns pontos. Olhar para ela durante partidas de quadribol certamente não lhe garantiria. Quem ligava para o pomo estúpido quando ela estava lá?

Agora Draco sabia, é claro, que ele estava perdendo. Malfoys não se apaixonam por Weasleys, muito menos seguí-las como cachorrinhos perdidos. Mas ele não podia evitar. Era como uma obsessão. Um desejo que ele não conseguia satisfazer. Sem contar que ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como colocar suas mãos nela. Bem, ele tinha uma chance agora.

"Sério, Weasley," disse, pegando sua mão e ajudando-a a se levantar. Ele não soltou a mão. "Você devia usar pelo menos um pouco mais de inteligência quando você anda por aí. Eu sei que você não tem muita, mas você não pode dar-se ao luxo de perder células cerebrais batendo sua cabeça nas coisas." Ah, sucesso! E a mão dela era tão macia!

"Me solta," ela sibilou, soltando sua mão. Ele reprimiu uma expressão de desapontamento. Aparentemente, este plano também não tinha funcionado. Então ela olhou feio para ele. "E pare de me seguir."

"Como se _eu_ fosse seguir _você_," zombou, guardando sua expressão chocada. Então ela _tinha_ o visto. Ainda que aparentemente ela não estava impressionada. "Não se gabe. Não é como se você fosse alguma coisa para se seguir."

Os olhos dela de repente queimaram de raiva e seu queixo parecia deslocar-se como se ela estivesse rangendo os dentes. Draco achou que isto era a coisa mais divertida que ele tinha visto. Ela estava tão bonitinha. Ele não tinha acabado de pensar isso.

"Me deixe em paz," ela sibilou baixo e passou por ele, garantindo que seus ombros colidissem. Draco sentiu um arrepio com esse contato e virou-se para assistir sua bem-esculpida parte de trás rebolando levemente até perder de vista.

Não, ele sabia que ele estava perdendo. Ele estava completamente fora de si e era tudo culpa de um Weasley. E não qualquer Weasley, mas _Gina_ Weasley. Ele prontamente virou-se para a parede e deixou-a colidir-se com sua cabeça.

* * *

Gina voltou depressa para o salão comunal, sem saber exatamente o motivo de ela estar tão brava. Não era como se ela não quisesse colidir-se com ele. Ou que ela não ficasse feliz com a simples idéia de colidir-se com ele. Mas tinha dado tudo errado. Claro, ele tinha ajudado-a a se levantar, mas ele tinha sido tão imbecil! Um completo imbecil! Não era para ele ser assim. Era para ele ser gentil. Então ela começou a suspeitar que ela estava cultivando falsas esperanças em sua mente.

'E realmente, o que eu estava pensando?' perguntou-se. 'Como _Draco Malfoy_ poderia ser gentil? Ele nunca foi, por que de repente seria!' Ela pausou, tentando se lembrar desde quando ela começara a pensar no loiro como gentil. Mas ela não conseguiu se lembrar. Era como se a idéia tivesse surgido em sua cabeça um dia e começado a agir como se ela estivesse lá o tempo todo. Isto a teria preocupado mais um pouco se ela não fosse sentar-se no lugar de sempre ao lado de Harry.

"Hey," ele disse alegremente, sorrindo para ela. Hoje era o dia, entende? Ele estava pronto. Ele estava certo de si. Ele tinha praticado na frente do espelho nas últimas três horas. Ele sorriu um pouco mais assim que o objeto de sua atenção sentou-se na frente dele. Era a hora de ele pedir a Gina que saísse com ele. "Como você está?"

"Meh," ela grunhiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Harry sentiu suas esperanças se apagarem levemente. Talvez hoje não fosse o dia, afinal. Ele silenciosamente amaldiçoou ela e seu mau-humor. Mas realmente, que direito ela tinha de estar de mau-humor quando Harry Potter estava prestes a convidá-la para sair?

"É um "Meh" bom ou ruim?" Perguntou, apesar de seu olhar carrancudo, que parecia se intensificar ao som da voz dele.

"É um meh meh," ela ofereceu, virando-se para encarar o fogo. Eles caíram em um silêncio que estava deixando Harry louco. Ele estava prestes a tentar dizer alguma coisa quando ela lançou: "Harry, o que vocês garotos querem em uma garota?"

Harry a encarou. Por que ela perguntou _isso_? Claro, ele estava acostumado a perguntas estranhas. Ou mesmo a perguntas excêntricas. Mas perguntar para ele sobre _garotos_? Não era um pouco demais? Um pouco estranha demais mesmo para ela? Um pouco excêntrica demais? Ele ia abrir a boca para dizer que ele não sabia o que dizer quando ela lançou outra.

"Eu nem seu porque eu estou te perguntando," ela disse cautelosamente, descansando a cabeça na mão. "Não é como se você fosse saber, né?"

Harry sentiu seu coração parar. Ela não podia ter acabado de dizer isso. O que ela queria dizer com isso? Como ela pôde dizer isso? E então as perguntas se repetiram na sua cabeça pobre e super-estressada até que uma coisa juntou com outra e elas se organizaram até fazer sentido.

"Gina," ele disse devagar, tentando manter sua voz inalterada, apesar da raiva que estava ameaçando sair. E ele estava tendo um mês tão bom. Ele só explodiu duas vezes. O que era um bom recorde, se ele pensasse consigo mesmo. Mas ele ia botar tudo a perder se ela quis dizer o que ele achava que ela quis dizer. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Oh, você não precisa se preocupar," ela disse de um modo casual, ainda encarando o fogo. "Eu já sei que você é gay."

"Você O QUÊ?" perguntou, perdendo o controle de sua voz. Bom, e eu acho que com razão, não? Harry olhou para a garota incrédulo. Ela finalmente voltou a prestar atenção nele, parecendo um pouco alarmada, mas ainda calma.

"Eu já sei faz um tempo," disse. "Não há nada do que se envergonhar."

"Nada do que-" murmurou. "EU NÃO SOU GAY!" ele gritou, fazendo com que algumas pessoas no salão olhassem para ele. Ele as ignorou. "DE ONDE É QUE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA IDÉIA!"

"Bem," Gina disse devagar, parecendo um pouco mais que um pouco alarmada agora. E você não estaria se descobrisse que o seu amigo gay na verdade não é gay? Quer dizer, bi tudo bem, agora completamente hetero? E você contou coisas a ele que você nunca contaria a ninguém do sexo oposto. Gina estava começando a perceber que ela tinha realmente estragado tudo. Mesmo, mesmo. "Você anda de um jeito estranho, e o jeito que você fala às vezes... E o jeito que você mexe as mãos..." ela elaborou, observando seu rosto se contorcer cada vez mais, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse de seu quinto ano quando ele ficava psicótico com quase tudo. "E você não teve um interesse em nenhuma garota desde Cho Chang..." sussurou, encostando na poltrona assim que Harry levantou-se da dele e chegou mais perto dela.

"EU GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ, GINA!" gritou, e Gina sentiu seu rosto perder a cor. Ok, ela realmente tinha estragado tudo. Ela não apenas achou que ele fosse gay e contou-lhe coisas, ela achou que ele fosse gay e contou-lhe coisas quando ele era hetero e gostava dela.

Ela olhou para ele aterrorizada, observando o garoto ao lado dela tremer de raiva, do jeito que ela não via há muito tempo atrás. Ela encostou mais ainda na poltrona. "Não," disse. "Você não pode-quero dizer-não," gaguejou, vendo seu rosto se contorcer ainda mais.

"SIM!" ele gritou, agora cerrando o punho. "E EU TENHO ESCUTADO SEUS PROBLEMAS ESTÚPIDOS O ANO TODO MAS ISTO NÃO ME LEVOU A LUGAR NENHUM PORQUE APARENTEMENTE EU SOU _GAY_!"

Gina então o encarou, pondo em ordem o discurso enquanto seus ouvidos tilintavam. Alguma coisa estava fora de lugar. Então se encaixou.

"Espere um pouco," ela disse devagar, franzindo as sobrancelhas para ele e sentindo-se menos amedrontada. Não que ela estava realmente com medo dele, mas se alguém que você confiava explodisse com você desse jeito, eu acho que você sentiria uma pontinha de medo. "Você estava fingindo se importar o ano todo só para você me chamar para sair?" Ela estava começando a sentir raiva. Bem, um pouco mais que raiva. Era aquele fogo Weasley que todo mundo evita quando pode. Infelizmente nosso Harry não podia no momento. "Você é nojento!"

O rosto de Harry caiu levemente como se ele tivesse dito algo que ele realmente não estava planejando. E ele tinha. Não era para ele contar isso nunca para ela. Mas aparentemente ele realmente era um fracasso com as mulheres. "Mas você achou que eu fosse gay!"

"Quem se importa!" ela gritou. "Você me _usou_! Você fingiu se importar para que você conseguisse me conquistar!" Ela levantou-se e o encarou com tamanha raiva que eu tenho certeza que faria com que um homem velho sofresse um ataque cardíaco. Não que isso seja uma coisa legal de se fazer e eu não encorajo a idéia de maneira nenhuma. "Eu tenho nojo de você."

Com isso dito ela passou pelo segundo cara em uma hora, não se importando em olhar para ele quando ele chamou seu nome. Ela desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato pretendendo jantar. Ela afogaria as mágoas.

"Merda," lamentou Harry, sentando-se novamente em sua poltrona, ignorando a platéia. "Como ela pôde achar que eu era gay?"

* * *

Draco sentava-se em seu lugar de sempre na mesa da Sonserina e ouvia a falação de sempre. Não estava tão cruel ou conspiratória como sempre. Na verdade, para padrões sonserinos estava bastante obtusa. Não que ele se importasse no momento. Não, não realmente, porque uma certa ruiva tinha acabado de entrar no Salão Principal e sentou-se na ponta da mesa com cara de que o mundo tinha acabado de acabar e ela estava triste e brava por isso.

Draco não pôde evitar imaginar por que ela estava tão aborrecida, sabendo perfeitamente que se as pessoas ao seu lado ouvissem elas iriam surtar. Para não dizer mais, claro. Eles provavelmente fariam mais, mas eu não estou com vontade de detalhar.

Ele a encarou, sentindo cada vez mais que ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para alegrá-la. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ela não gostava dele; não era para ele estar nem um pouco interessado nela. E ele ainda queria fazer alguma coisa. Ele encarou seu macarrão como se fosse culpa dele. O que poderia ser, quer dizer, você precisa tomar cuidado com talharim. Eles são demônios escorregadios se negligenciados. De repente, Draco teve uma idéia.

Pegando uma tigela de macarrão, ele subiu na mesa, fazendo com que muitos indivíduos que estavam sentados rissem ou gritassem de surpresa. Outros simplesmente olharam para ele.

Sem uma segunda reflexão, e seriamente, se ele estivesse pensando direito, eu acho que ele cometeria suicídio para poupar sua família o problema de o deserdar, ele ergueu a tigela e derrubou o conteúdo no máximo de pessoas que ele conseguiu no Salão. Parecia que o loiro estava sofrendo de um pouco de insanidade temporária. O que era provavelmente o caso, agora que eu estou pensando melhor...

"GUERRA DE COMIDA!" ele gritou o mais alto que ele conseguiu. Pessoas gritaram, algumas de alegria e um segundo depois havia comida voando por todos os lugares. Saindo de cima da mesa e sendo atingido por um macarrão, Draco fez seu caminho até a mesa da Grifinória.

Agora eu tenho certeza que todos vocês neste momento estão pensando que esta fic está completamente perdida. Bem, provavelmente está. Assim como os estudantes de Hogwarts enquanto isso estão jogando comida por todos os lugares e amando isso. Possivelmente pode ter sido a maior guerra de comida do mundo bruxo tirando uma competição que envolve milhares de participantes. Tudo o que importa é que havia comida voando por todos os lados e Draco tinha achado Gina se escondendo embaixo da mesa.

Ele ainda não tinha certeza de como ele tinha chegado a esse ponto, ou de por que ele tinha jogado a comida. Ou por que ele tinha se sentido na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa que não encará-la como de costume. Mas era como se alguma coisa tinha invadido seu cérebro e corrompido seus pensamentos. Porque realmente, que tipo de Malfoy com auto-respeito começaria uma guerra de comida por uma Weasley? Não fazia sentido. Nada disso fazia. Mas ele deixou essas perguntas de lado, dizendo para si mesmo que ele lidaria com elas mais tarde, depois que ele pusesse as mãos na Weasley agachada sob a mesa.

"Se escondendo, Weasley?" disse devagar, desviando rapidamente de um bolo de carne voador.

"Você é um canalha, Malfoy," sibilou.

Encolhendo os ombros, ele agachou-se e pegou a mão dela. "Provavelmente sou," respondeu, tirando-a facilmente de lá. Embora eu ainda não tenha certeza de como ele o fez. Provavelmente porque Gina estava de saco cheio no momento. De tudo. Ela provavelmente devia ter ido para a cama, mas isto não tinha acontecido e aqui ela estava: no meio de uma guerra de comida gigante com Malfoy. E não qualquer Malfoy. Não, era _Draco_ Malfoy, seu perseguidor amigável. Ela o olhou com raiva.

"Vamos sair daqui," ele ofereceu, puxando um pouco mais sua mão de modo que ela ficasse ao lado dele.

Por razões desconhecidas a ela, agachada ao lado dele, evitando pisar em pilhas de comida estatelada no chão. Mais tarde, ela não entendia por que ela continuou o seguindo depois que eles saíram do Salão Comunal, o som das pessoas lá dentro diminuindo até desaparecerem completamente quando as portas foram fechadas. E ela estava estupefata pelo fato de haver um sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ela o seguia.

Ele continuou puxando-a, a direita da porta, parecia um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Então Draco virou a garota surpreendentemente dócil, pressionando-a gentilmente na parede. Ele a olhou, e viu o sorriso. O modo com que seu rosto levemente se contorcia no processo, como seus olhos pareciam brilhar. Ele imaginava como ele chegou a achá-la tediosa. Ou como ele chegou a perceber isso. Era tudo um pouco suspeito.

"O que você fez para mim, Weasley?" ele perguntou, cerrando os olhos. Ela vagarosamente retornou o gesto. "Por que eu tenho que ficar te vendo, para me livrar desse sentimento estúpido?"

"Você me pergunta?" zombou. "Eu estava prestes a perguntar por que eu fico te vendo na minha cabeça. Por que eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça?"

Eles se encararam, e Gina começou a sentir que alguma coisa não estava certa nisso tudo. Bem, ela sabia desde o começo que alguma coisa não estava certa, mas agora ela estava começando a perceber isso. E não era ruim como ela achou que seria. O que provava o ponto de que alguma coisa estava errada. Ela mentalmente resmungou para seu estranho raciocínio.

Draco estava mais ou menos seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio. Talvez ele não estivesse perdido a razão, afinal. Talvez ele tivesse sido azarado ou algo do tipo. Sim, isso é o que deve ter acontecido. Eles foram ambos azarados para ficarem obcecados um com o outro. Agora a única pergunta era quem os azarou. Bem, havia uma outra pergunta também, agora que ele pensava nisso. O que eles fariam no meio-tempo?

"Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando, Weasley?" perguntou, não tão perturbado quanto ele devia estar pelo fato de que uma Weasley poderia estar pensando o mesmo que ele.

"Depende, se você está pensando como isso está terrivelmente errado," ela ofereceu, olhando-o preguiçosamente. Embora fosse um pouco estranho que um Malfoy estivesse pensando como ela.

"É, é mais ou menos isso que eu estava pensando," disse devagar, percebendo que estava girando uma mecha do cabelo sedoso dela entre seus dedos. Ele ignorou seus dedos e os deixou faze o que quisessem. Pelo menos por enquanto.

"Então o que a gente faz?" Gina achou-se perguntando, sentindo que ela gostava do sentimento de ter a mão dele em seu cabelo. Agora ela sabia que não havia dúvidas de que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Bem," disse, olhando seus olhos intensamente. "Por que a gente não administra essa nossa obsessão até que a gente consiga achar um jeito que ela pare?"

"Soa um plano excelente aos meus ouvidos," sussurrou, seus olhos viajando para os lábios dele que pareciam estar mais perto dos dela...

"O QUÊ!" alguém gritou à esquerda deles e ambas as cabeças viraram naquela direção para ver um selvagem Harry Potter parado lá. Gina sentiu-se franzir as sobrancelhas de preocupação. "ENTÃO _EU SOU_ O GAY AQUI! ELE É UM CANDIDATO AINDA MELHOR SE EU JÁ VI ALGUM! QUEM USA CAXEMIRA AQUI, AFINAL?"

Dito isto, e ainda mais bravo, Harry moveu-se imediatamente para a frente e deu um soco no estômago do loiro, bem na frente de Gina. Ele soltou um "ooof" e dobrou-se. Gina o pegou nos braços, encarando preocupadamente seu amigo gay, que na verdade era hetero.

"Harry-" ela começou, mas ela a encarou tão bravo que ela calou-se. Ela o olhou fracamente quando ele virou-se e fez seu caminho até o Salão Principal como se ele quisesse machucar alguma coisa. E assim que ele abriu as portas, Gina ouviu um enorme "splat". Harry acabara de ser atingido com macarrão voador. Aparentemente a guerra de comida ainda continuava.

Harry parou, olhando para sua camisa manchada e então para o salão e a guerra de comida que acontecia. Gina prendeu a respiração, esperando a explosão suicida. Mas ela nunca veio. Em vez disso, ela viu um sorriso se espalhar no rosto do moreno, e então ele riu. Sim, riu. Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram. Que transformação. Então o Garoto que Sobreviveu moveu-se para o Salão Principal sem pensar duas vezes, como se ele não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo. Pelo menos naquele momento. Ela sabia que amanhã seria um inferno para ela. Especialmente depois que seu irmão descobrisse que ela tinha achado que Harry era gay. Mas isso era amanhã.

Ela voltou seu olhar para o perseguidor loiro, descansando um tanto quanto confortavelmente em seu estômago, ao que parecia que ele reganhava o fôlego. Ela sequer percebera que ela esteve acariciando suas costas. Era tudo tão estranho. E para pensar, se ela não tivesse aceitado o estúpido jogo de Colin, ela não estaria aqui. Ela provavelmente estaria duelando com Harry, ou saindo com ele, ou o que mais? E em vez disso ela estava segurando um loiro bonito em seus braços, agindo como se isso fosse perfeitamente normal. Mesmo que fosse desnaturalmente normal. Mas ela gostava de conhecer pessoas não-normais, afinal...

Draco se levantou devagar, sentindo-se estranhamente relutante de mover-se para longe das mãos relaxantes da Weasley. Relaxantes. Ele estava definitivamente sob alguma maldição. Incontestavelmente. E mais tarde isso foi provado quando ele achou-se envolvido em seus braços, beijando-a como se ele não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo.

Sabe, talvez o jogo não fosse tão terrível, afinal. Quero dizer, Colin achou alguém. Bem, mais ou menos. E Gina definitivamente achou alguém. Bem, em um jeito destorcido e não-saudável, mas isso é além do ponto. E quanto a Harry? Pelo menos ela não acha que ele é gay...? Tá, tá! Seja assim! Mas olhe pelo lado bom! Draco e Gina estão se beijando até perder os sentidos, e parece que eles estão vagarosamente dirigindo-se àquele armário de vassouras logo ali...

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, isto foi um pouco... estranho. Uh, e que tal você me mandar uma review dizendo o quão estranho você achou? Assim eu poderei nadar em toda a extensão da minha sanidade e, bem, estranheza...

**N/T:** Bem, quando eu li esta fic, eu morri de rir em algumas partes. A parte que o Draco começa uma guerra de comida é IMPAGÁVEL! Então eu resolvi traduzir, mas isto foi em janeiro ou fevereiro, não tenho certeza. E eu comecei a traduzir em janeiro/fevereiro, mas tive que interromper meu trabalho por conta da escola. ¬¬'

E só voltei agora em julho, já de férias, e completei o trabalho.

Espero que vocês gostem, me digam o que acharam e riam bastante!

Esta tradução não foi betada nem revisada, mas isto será feito posteriormente, então desculpe pelos erros!

Jaguariúna, 4 de julho de 2006


End file.
